Qui peut le juger?
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Dernier concert avant la fin d'une vie. (Je ne sais pas comment résumer sans tout dévoiler car 1ère histoire! Bonne lecture!)


Qui peut le juger?

Source: Inazuma Eleven

Genre: UA + Romance + Mystère

Couple: A deviner!

Disclaimers: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi! Ni la chanson que j'ai légèrement modifiée! Les mots entre crochets sont les vrais mots qui sont présents dans la chanson!

Résumé: Dernier concert avant la fin d'une vie. (Je ne sais pas comment résumer sans tout dévoiler car 1ère histoire! Bonne lecture!)

Chapitre unique: Dernier concert

Minuit, dans une salle de concert à Tokyo en l'an 2065.*

Le public est venu nombreux car depuis 20 heures un homme a chanté, accompagné de sa guitare et de ses amis musiciens. En ce moment le chanteur se trouve dans sa loge, buvant une grande gorgée d'eau tout en lisant des yeux les paroles de la prochaine chanson qui clôturera ou pas la fin de la soirée.

Ce soir c'est quitte ou double. La réussite ou la déchéance. La lumière ou l'ombre des ténèbres.

À cette pensée le chanteur sourit en son fort intérieur. Quelle ironie. Depuis des générations chaque fils qui nait devient médecin, mais lui il a osé dire « Stop » à ce rituel familial. Son rêvait était de devenir chanteur.

Bien sûr, au début ce ne fut pas facile. Chanteur amateur avec son groupe d'amis qu'il connaît depuis le lycée, ils ont du travailler dur pour être connus. Et ils ont réussi.

-Axel! cria une voix derrière la porte de sa loge. T'es prêt?

Le prénommé Axel est un jeune homme de 25 ans au regard onyx en forme d'amande surmonté de fins sourcils, un tient bronzé pour une chevelure blonde platine qu'il a coiffée d'une simple queue de cheval basse dont deux mèches encadrent son visage et une mèche lui tombe entre les yeux.

Reposant la bouteille, le jeune chanteur vérifia que sa queue de cheval tient bon. Parfait!

-Ouais! répondit-il en se levant. Jude a-t-il installé le piano?

-Pour qui me prends-tu? lui répondit une deuxième voix en ouvrant la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme du même âge qu'Axel dont les yeux sont cachés par des lunettes vertes, ses cheveux coiffés en dreadlock retenus en une haute queue de cheval.

Au fil du temps à toujours encourager ses amis Jude Sharp est devenu leur mentor et manager. D'ailleurs son costard-cravate ne trahit pas ses hautes fonctions.

En guise de salutation les deux hommes acquiescèrent de la tête avec un petit sourire.

Se dirigeant vers Jude, Axel posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami.

-Cette nuit est la dernière où je monte sur scène. déclara-t-il en allemand, sa langue maternelle.

-Je le sais. acquiesça Jude avec un sourire forcé dans la même langue. _Il_ viendra te chercher à la fin, c'est ça?

Le chanteur sourit. Un sourire triste, mais tellement tendre.

-Je _l_'aime Jude. Je ne peux lutter contre mes sentiments.

-Mais pourquoi _LUI_? demanda le manager en insistant sur le dernier mot, la gorge nouée.

Axel secoua doucement de la tête, blessé par la tristesse qu'il cause à son ami.

-_Il_ m'aime, je _l_'aime. C'est ainsi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la Vie est courte.

Jude ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma. Il ne sait que dire. Aussi soudain qu'inattendu Axel le prit dans ses bras.

-Ne m'oublie pas, s'il te plait. chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son ami et manager.

N'attendant pas de réponses Axel relâcha Jude, quittant sa loge pour la scène où la foule de fans hurla son prénom en chœur. Il se dirigea vers le milieu de la scène où il salua les spectateurs de la main. Ce qui eut l'effet désiré: La foule hurla de plus belle!

-Je vous avais promis une dernière chanson avant de clôturer la soirée. déclara calmement Axel avec un sourire charmeur. Et comme vous le sachez, je tiens mes promesses!

-La chanson! La chanson! La chanson! hurlèrent à pleins poumons les fans.

-Bande d'impatients…les critiqua gentiment Axel sans se débarrasser de son sourire.

Se dirigeant vers le piano, Axel s'assit, regardant l'instrument quelques secondes puis commença à jouer dès que les spectateurs se furent tus.

Si Axel avait tourné la tête vers le public il aurait découvert que ce dernier est surprit et pourtant émerveillé en entendant les notes de l'instrument à queue s'élever.

Après quelques secondes de musique, Axel se mit à chanter.

Axel: **Vos chemins sont tracés, vos Vies sont bien réglées  
>Mais vous traversez les jours pour rien.<br>**

Fermant les yeux, il se revoit le soir où il a tenté de se suicider quand Jude lui a apprit la mort de sa petite sœur.

Axel: **Lui a tout sacrifié**

**Même son éternité.  
><strong>

Elle n'avait que 14 ans. Tuée par une balle en pleine tête lors d'une prise d'otage alors qu'elle faisait les boutiques avec des amies.

Axel: **Pour lui [elle], il a vaincu le temps **

**Au prix de la mort et du sang.  
><strong>

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se réveiller à l'hôpital où Jude et les autres ont dormi dans la même chambre que lui.

Qui l'avait sauvé?

Certainement pas Marc, le pauvre ne s'y connaît pas en gestes qui sauvent malgré sa bonne volonté d'apprendre.

David?

Impossible, ce dernier était au restaurant avec Nelly, la maquilleuse du groupe et en même temps sa petite amie.

Jude? Kevin?

De nouveau impossible le premier était au téléphone avec Zhuge Liang (la patronne) tandis que Xavier était à l'hôpital pour soutenir Silvia lors de son accouchement. Eh oui, le batiste (alias Kevin) était devenu papa!

C'était également lui qui avait entendu la mauvaise nouvelle.**  
><strong>

Axel: **Qui peut le juger? **

**Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie?  
><strong>

Alors qui? Les gardes du corps? Non, il se souvenait très bien de leurs avoir accordé leur soirée de libre.

Bien sûr chaque fan voulait s'attirer le rôle d'Ange Gardien, mais Axel se rappelait très bien alors qu'il revenait lentement à lui d'avoir entendu une voix.

-Votre sœur serait été très triste d'apprendre que vous avez voulu mettre fin à votre vie.

Axel: **Qui peut tout donner? Tout abandonner? **

**Un destin de maudit.  
><strong>

Axel en était convaincu. La voix appartenait à un jeune garçon. Comment avait-il fait pour entrer dans sa loge qu'il avait fermée à clé?

Mais surtout comment avait-il réussi l'exploit de le faire vomir les médicaments qu'il avait avalé?

Axel: **Qui peut le juger? **

**Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie?  
><strong>

Il était resté une semaine à l'hôpital. Semaine durant laquelle il s'imagina son sauveur.

Axel: **Il vit dans un monde qui s'éteint le jour **

**Où on peut tuer par amour.**

Ça ne pouvait pas être Shawn. Son ex avait le même âge que lui et ils ne se voyaient plus depuis leur rupture, trois ans plus tôt.

Axel: **Dans vos nuits sans passion, il entrera toujours.  
>Tous vos rêves sont éphémères, il le sait.<br>**

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reçut un énorme bouquet de fleurs pour ses 23 ans. A part Jude, personne ne sait que ses préférées sont les crocus.

Axel: **Pour lui [elle], il a vaincu la mort **

**Et son amour est bien trop fort.  
><strong>

Et ne parlons pas de la Saint-Valentin!

Il avait reçu 4 boîtes de chocolat blancs! Ses préférés, en plus!

Accompagné d'un petit mot.

«« Au meilleur chanteur qu'il m'a été donné d'écouter. PS: N'en mangez pas trop, ça serait si bête que vous faisiez du cholestérol. Pas vrai? »»

Et c'était signé par «« Le Vent. »»

Axel: **Qui peut le juger? **

**Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie?  
><strong>

Il en avait parlé à Jude qui avait rit aux éclats.

-C'est sûrement un de tes fans qui a réussi à berner tes gardes du corps!

Axel: **Qui peut tout donner? Tout abandonner? **

**Un destin de maudit.  
><strong>

Mais Axel n'y avait pas cru. Car pour la simple et bonne raison que ses gardes du corps et ceux de ses amis sont des experts en art martiaux.

Axel: **Qui peut le juger? **

**Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie?  
><strong>

Qu'un fan s'y mette, ok, il ne voyait pas de problèmes. Il serait juste moins fort que Joseph et Edward, ses propres gardes du corps.

Axel: **Il vit dans un monde qui s'éteint le jour**

**Où on peut tuer par amour.  
><strong>

Enfin de compte, il décida de chercher par lui-même son mystérieux sauveur. Car il savait que la caméra de sa loge avait été cassé la vieille.

****Axel: **S'il est l'ombre**

**Moi, j'oublierai la lumière.  
><strong>

Axel crut devenir fou. Rien, nada, zéro.

Il n'avait rien trouvé!

Axel: **S'il est douleur, s'il est fureur**

**Je veux souffrir et me taire.  
><strong>

Les rares moments où il ne répète pas avec ses amis ou discute avec Jude il les avait consacré à payer plusieurs détectives privés réputés les meilleurs. Le résultat? RIEN!

Axel: **C'est la Mort à ses yeux**

**Je veux mourir pour lui plaire.  
><strong>

Et puis il devait bien avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'écriture du mystérieux « Vent ».

Il savait que ses sentiments n'avaient pas lieu d'être car il n'avait jamais pu voir le visage de son sauveur.

****Axel: **Qui peut le juger? **

**Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie?  
><strong>

Bien sûr, au début, il combattit ses sentiments, essayant de se raisonner. On ne tombait pas amoureux d'une écriture aussi belle soit-elle!

**Qui peut tout donner? Tout abandonner? **

**Un destin de maudit!  
><strong>

Un jour à New York, il essaya une dernière méthode: Un autre suicide. De nuit, pour ne pas changer.

Du haut du pont de Brooklyn, il sauta.

Aucun de ses amis n'était au courant car ils auraient tout fait pour lui ôter cette idée ridicule de la tête.

Et son plan marcha. Deux bras le rattrapèrent par la taille tandis qu'il se laissa remonter.

Axel: **Qui peut tout donner? Tout abandonner? **

**Un destin de maudit.  
><strong>

Arrivé au sommet du pont, Axel sentit son sauveur l'allonger sur le dos…et le sermonner!

-Etes-vous devenu fou? Si je vous ai sauvé la vie, la première fois, c'est pour vous éviter ce genre de bêtises! Et ouvrez les yeux, je sais que vous êtes conscient!

Axel: **Qui peut le juger? **

**Qui peut aimer jusqu'à oublier sa vie?  
><strong>

De surprise Axel ouvrit grands les yeux tout en se redressant.

Devant lui se tient une silhouette cachée par la nuit. Qui continua de le sermonner.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je sais reconnaître les battements de cœur d'une personne évanouie d'une personne qui fait semblant. Et vous êtes un très mauvais acteur, monsieur Blaze.

Que la silhouette connaisse son nom ne surprit pas Axel. Se mettant debout, il remarqua la différence frappante entre lui et son sauveur. Son sauveur est…plus petit que lui!

Axel: **Il vit dans un monde qui s'éteint le jour**

**Où on peut tuer par amour.  
><strong>

-Tu es mal placé pour me sermonner, p'tit gars. sourit-il.

-P'tit gars? répéta, amusée, la silhouette en s'avançant vers Axel. Si je vous dis que j'ai 900 ans? Que dites-vous?

Amusé, Axel croisa les bras sur son torse, persuadé que son sauveur ment.

-Que c'est chose impossible. L'intonation de ta voix montre que tu es un adolescent. Adolescent extrêmement intelligent et rusé pour avoir réussi à m'offrir des cadeaux malgré la présence de mes gardes du corps.

-Vraiment?

C'est le moment que choisit la lune pour montrer à un Axel au comble de la surprise un adolescent au teint livide vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon bleu nuit, pieds nus.

L'adolescent, souriant, semble âgé d'une quinzaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux lui arrive au bas du dos sont libres de leurs mouvements alors qu'une mèche rebelle lui recouvre l'entièreté du côté gauche du visage. Son seul œil visible (le droit) est couleur marron faisant ressortir la lividité de tient du jeune garçon.

Mais ce qui surprit grandement Axel sont les petites canines qui touchent la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent ainsi que les ailes de chauve-souris dans son dos!

-Impo…ssible. murmura-t-il.

Le jeune garçon sourit un peu plus en devinant les pensées de l'homme en face de lui.

-Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bel et bien réel.

L'adolescent tourna la tête en direction de la mer, soudain nostalgique, la voix triste.

-Et je suis le dernier.

Surprit par ces paroles, et oubliant sa peur, Axel s'avança vers son sauveur.

-Quel est ton nom?

Mais l'adolescent garda le silence. Axel crut l'avoir blessé. Avait-il eu une pensée négative envers l'adolescent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même?

-Non, vous n'avez rien pensé de tel. répondit le jeune garçon. Vous vous posez beaucoup de questions à mon propos et c'est légitime.

Axel: **Où on peut tuer par amour.**

Lorsqu'il eut fini de chanter le dernier mot Axel revient à la réalité grâce au tonnerre d'applaudissement et des hurlements de joie des spectateurs, conquis.

Après avoir salué une dernière fois le public le chanteur quitta la scène pour sa loge où il se coucha sur le canapé, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Flash Back:

Axel et son sauveur sans nom sont descendus du pont de Brooklyn et se trouvent à l'intérieur d'un petit studio où Axel est assit sur l'unique canapé du salon, regardant la décoration, son hôte se trouvant dans la cuisine, préparant le thé.

-C'est douillet chez toi. Tu es Américain?

Un petit rire de cristal lui répondit:

-Par tous les Dieux, non! Je suis Japonais et fier de l'être!

Après avoir répondu l'adolescent entra dans le salon portant un plateau sur lequel se trouvent deux tasses, une théière, du sucre, deux cuillères (dont l'une est pour le sucre et l'autre est classique de chez classique) et des biscuits. Posant le plateau le jeune garçon versa le thé dans les deux tasses dont une qu'il tendit à son invité.

-J'espère que vous aimez le thé japonais. sourit-il.

-Merci. sourit Axel. Je l'adore.

Buvant une première gorgée le chanteur n'en crut pas ses papilles: Divin! Le thé est totalement excellent! À côté les thés de Jude paraissent vade!

Discutant de tout et de rien Axel remarqua qu'au fils du temps passé à discuter avec le jeune garçon sa peur disparue. A la place naquit un tout autre sentiment en plus de la confiance qu'il accorda sans réserve à l'adolescent. Une chose le surprit grandement: Lui qui n'était pas un grand bavard au lycéen, il ne comprit pas d'où lui vient cette envie de parler.

Peut-être celle d'entendre la jolie voix de son sauveur lorsque ce dernier parle? L'envie d'entendre le rire cristallin de son hôte? Qu'importe, pour rien au monde il ne changerait sa place.

-Comment es-tu devenu Vampire? demanda-t-il.

Le visage si rayonnant de son hôte et sauveur devint sombre, ce que remarqua Axel.

-Je suis désolé! s'excusa-t-il, confus. Je n'aurais pas du te poser la question!

Le corps tremblant, ainsi que ses ailes repliées, le jeune Vampire baissa la tête après avoir déposé sa tasse sur la petite table basse du salon. Alors qu'Axel est debout, prêt à s'en aller, il s'arrêta en entendant la voix si triste de son hôte.

-Non…vous avez le droit de vous poser la question.

L'adolescent soupira, mais garda la tête baisse.

-Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours évité de me lier avec les gens car quiconque devinerait que je suis un Vampire tenterait de m'éliminer. Sauf vous.

Touché par la tristesse du jeune Vampire sans nom Axel regagna le salon où il se mit à genoux devant l'adolescent, posant ses deux mains sur les genoux tremblants de ce dernier.

-Si tu ne veux pas me parler de ton passé, ne le fais pas si cela te fait souffrir. lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix douce.

-N…non. J'ai besoin de me confier, vous êtes le premier humain qui n'a pas peur de moi.

Relevant la tête, le jeune garçon regarda droit devant lui.

-Ça s'est passé durant la guerre de Gempei. Je fessais croire que je fêtais mes 21 ans en compagnie de mes camarades et de mon Général. Jusqu'à présent la chance était toujours de mon côté, jusqu'au soir où l'un de mes camarades ivre qui était jaloux de ma relation avec notre général me défia en duel. Duel que j'ai perdu puisque je ne voulais pas me battre contre lui puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de ma mère.

Le sang d'Axel ne fit qu'un tour. Il était furieux que le samouraï qui combattait au côté de son hôte l'ait défié alors qu'ils étaient du même camp!

-Je l'ignorais, mais c'était chose courante: Si on attaquait l'un de ses camarades en présentant sa tête en tant que tête ennemie au général on avait la possibilité de monter en grade. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'être décapité, quelque chose me sauva la vie. Ce quelque chose était un vampire.

Soulagé et inquiet en même temps Axel soupira. Mais garda le silence.

-Une fois qu'il eut tué mon adversaire il se tourna vers moi, s'avançant dans ma direction. J'avais peur, sans le savoir, je savais que l'homme qui avait tué le meilleur ami de ma mère n'était pas humain. Je n'ose décrire le combat, puisqu'un moment donné j'ai fermé les yeux. Lorsque je les ai ré-ouvert je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger car j'avais bien vu que mon adversaire était mort, de plus la blessure que j'avais reçue à la tête était sérieuse. D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que je ne fusse pas mort sur le coup.

Reprenant sa tasse le jeune vampire but une gorgée, puis reprit.

-J'étais sur le point de perdre totalement connaissance lorsque je ressentis une douleur atroce au cou. J'aurais hurlé de douleur si j'en avais eu la possibilité. Quand je repris connaissance, je me trouvais dans une chambre, loin du campement, un bandage recouvrait ma blessure à la tête. J'eus la surprise en suivant le tracé du bandage de constater que mon œil gauche était bandé, j'ai compris pourquoi je voyais mal quand mon adversaire était encore en vie.

-Son sabre t'avait blessé à l'œil. devina Axel, livide de rage et de dégout.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça:

-Malgré son intervention, mon maître n'a pas put soigner mon œil contrairement à mes autres blessures, m'évitant de devenir amnésique suite au coup de katana que j'avais reçu à la tête. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'avait sauvé, il m'a répondu qu'il détestait la solitude et que la compagnie d'humains serait plus agréable s'il avait un disciple. Je fus déchiré quand il m'apprit qu'à partir de maintenant j'étais considéré comme mort aux yeux de tous.

L'adolescent termina sa tasse qu'il posa sur la table basse.

-Pendant cinquante ans j'ai suivi son entraînement afin de m'améliorer, j'appris qu'il avait été Samouraï avant de rencontrer son maître. Maître dont il tomba amoureux puisqu'il s'agissait d'une Kyūketsuki.

-Une quoi? fronça des sourcils Axel ne comprenant pas le mot employé.

Ce qui est amusant quelque part car sa mère était d'origine japonaise, mais jamais elle n'avait employé un tel mot. Il s'en souviendrait, que Diable!

-Kyūketsuki veut dire ''Femme Vampire''. sourit le jeune hôte, amusé. Vous parlez et écrivez très bien en japonais, mais vous ignorez ce que ce mot signifie? C'est amusant.

En guise de réponse Axel expliqua à son hôte qu'il est à moitié Japonais par sa défunte mère et moitié Allemand par son père toujours en vie, mais ce n'est que grâce à ses amis qu'il le parle couramment…même si certains mots lui échappent.

-Je comprends. sourit l'adolescent.

Puis il reprit son récit:

-Durant ces 50 ans, je suis devenu plus fort, plus adroit, plus malin. Etant de nature curieuse mon maître m'offrit beaucoup de livres venant d'autres pays par delà les mers. Mon maître m'apprit d'autres langues que le japonais afin que nous puissions voyager. Et nous avons voyagé. Longtemps. Je découvrais d'autres pays avec les yeux d'un enfant, j'appris de nouvelles façons de se battre, d'autres coutumes. Tellement de choses que plus d'une fois je remerciais mon maître de m'avoir secouru. Il m'apprit aussi que contrairement à ce que les légendes disaient les vampires ne craignent pas l'ail, l'eau bénite, des pieux en bois enfoncés dans le cœur et les crucifix. Il m'apprit que les vampires possèdent le pouvoir de changer d'apparence, d'être télépathe et celui de camoufler nos ailes.

Reprenant son souffle le jeune garçon baissa les yeux afin d'être sûr qu'Axel ne se soit pas endormi. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, Axel est tellement captivé par l'histoire de son sauveur qu'il ne remarqua pas que ce dernier l'observe.

-Bien sûr changer d'apparence nous fut très utile afin de cacher les éléments qui pourraient révéler nos identités. Quand j'eus atteints mes 500 ans, j'ai fais mes adieux à mon maître pour vivre ma vie…jusqu'au jour où j'ai entendu votre appel.

Cette fois Axel l'entendit, il fronça des sourcils, intrigué.

-Mon appel? Quel appel?

-Par ''appel'', je veux dire ''prière''. Avant de prendre ces médicaments vous avez formulé une prière qui disait que vous souhaitez que l'assassin de votre sœur se retrouve derrière les barreaux. Je l'ai fait pour vous: Je lui ai fait tellement peur qu'il s'est livré à la police. La sentence se fera connaître dans trois semaines.

Les yeux d'Axel brillèrent de surprise, de joie et de soulagement. Des larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues. Ce qui surprit le jeune garçon sans nom.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous? J'ai réalisé votre prière, vous devriez être heure…

-Je suis heureux. sourit Axel à travers ses larmes. Ce sont des larmes de joie. Grâce à toi, Julia va pouvoir reposer en paix.

L'adolescent sourit, ayant compris que les humains pouvaient pleurer de joie. Lisant dans les yeux onyx de son invité, le jeune Vampire reprit la parole.

-Je vous ai sauvé la vie car vous ne méritiez pas de mourir. Je vous ai sauvé par égoïsme. Égoïsme car j'ai été touché par votre détresse, j'étais heureux quand je vous ai sauvé, j'aime tellement votre voix, je vous trouve si beau que j'en ai peur.

Surprit, Axel ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son sauveur serait-il…?

-Est-ce une déclaration? bafoua-t-il.

En entendant les mots de son invité et se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, le jeune vampire rougit violement, ce qui le rendit adorable aux yeux d'Axel.

-Par…don! Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas du! s'excusa le jeune garçon, très gêné. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, j'en suis désolé!

-Ne t'excuse pas, tes paroles prouvent que tu es amoureux. sourit Axel, le cœur tremblant. Est-ce le cas?

Le jeune Vampire sans nom se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Amoureux? Avait-il aimé autrefois? S'il se souvenait bien, jamais la compagnie féminine ne l'avait intéressé, celle des hommes ne l'avait pas attiré car malgré ses nombreuses connaissances ils le prenaient pour un gamin.

Acquiesçant, le jeune garçon regarda Axel droit dans les yeux. Il put y lire beaucoup de tendresse ainsi que sa confiance. Tournant son œil valide vers la montre de son invité le jeune Vampire s'excusa car l'aube approche et qu'il est temps pour lui d'aller dormir.

Axel retourna à l'hôtel où lui et ses amis logent pour leur séjour aux Etats-Unis. Il ne raconta à personne (sauf à Jude) sa rencontre avec son sauveur, travaillant avec ses amis, discutant avec Jude ou en répondant à une lettre de son père et celles, nombreuses, de ses fans.

Il ne peut revoir son sauveur que deux mois plus tard quand la tournée prit fin et qu'ils purent retourner au Japon pour trois mois de repos. Il fut heureux de recevoir une lettre du jeune garçon sans identité qui lui apprit qu'il a, lui aussi, quitté les USA pour sa terre natale.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à un café où Axel connaît très bien le barman car il s'agit de son cousin** préféré: Xavier Foster!

Le jeune vampire sans identité arriva à l'heure, ses ailes n'étant pas visible. Durant plusieurs heures ils discutèrent de tout et de rien au moment où ils s'avouèrent leurs sentiments.

Après cet aveu, ils s'embrassèrent. Si au début Xavier fut choqué de voir son cousin embrasser un adolescent, il se rappela que le chanteur lui avait expliqué que le garçon avec qui il avait rendez-vous était beaucoup plus âgé que son apparence montrait. Son âge? Axel avait répondu 22 ans.

Durant des semaines les deux amoureux se donnèrent rendez-vous toujours à la nuit tombée…jusqu'au jour où Axel demanda à son amant de le transformer en Vampire!

Bien sûr l'adolescent avait été choqué par les paroles de son amoureux, il avait refusé. Pendant une semaine il refusa de répondre à ses appels (téléphoniques et mails) jusqu'au jour où il comprit que la demande d'Axel était valable à ses yeux:

Souffrant de solitude, le jeune Vampire comprit qu'Axel désire vivre à ses côtés afin qu'il ne soit plus seul! Il lui donna sa réponse trois semaines avant ce qui serait le dernier concert de son amoureux.

Axel avait accepté…

Fin du Flash Back:

-Axel? l'appela une voix douce. C'est l'heure.

Se réveillant péniblement le meilleur ami de Jude et Xavier découvrit son amant à ses côtés après s'être frotté les yeux pour enlever le reste du sommeil.

-Chéri? Tu es là depuis longtemps?

Le jeune Vampire acquiesça avec un timide sourire aux lèvres. Être resté célibataire durant des siècles c'est une chose, mais entendre de doux surnoms vous être adressés avec tendresse est autre chose. Comme c'est nouveau pour lui de tutoyer son amant.

Axel se releva, mais néanmoins curieux, il leva sa main gauche vers son cou qu'il sentit être débarrasser de sa chemise comme il sentit un pansement.

-La transformation est plus rapide et la douleur supportable comme une piqure d'un moustique lorsque la personne dort. expliqua le jeune Vampire.

-Est-ce que j'ai changé?

-Non. répondit l'adolescent sans nom en lui rendant sa chemise. Seules sont apparues tes canines et tes ailes que j'ai camouflé afin qu'elles ne te dérangent pas.

Axel remit sa chemise, pensif. Ce que remarqua son amoureux.

-À quoi penses-tu?

-Je pense à la tristesse que Xavier, mon père et mes amis vont ressentir en apprenant que je suis ''mort''.

-En choisissant de devenir un Vampire, tu savais que ta vie serait différente des autres.

Axel acquiesça. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit.

-Il fait beau ce soir. Où partons-nous?

-Où tu veux.

L'adolescent sans nom posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amoureux, regardant avec lui la ville. Sans un mot les deux amants quittèrent la loge en sortant par la fenêtre après avoir versé de l'essence dans toute la loge et avoir mit le feu.

Grâce à l'alarme extérieure de la loge qui sonna tout le monde sortit sain et sauf du bâtiment. La police fut appelée, mais ne comprit pas qui aurait pu vouloir tuer le chanteur Axel Blaze. Deux semaines plus tard les amis et la famille du ''défunt'' organisèrent l'enterrement malgré l'absence de corps.

Ce fut un jour ensoleillé où le cercueil descendit sous terre après 2 heures de sermon du Prêtre et des confessions des amis et membres de la famille.

Jude ne révéla pas la promesse faite à son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs il eut l'impression que son ami est dans la foule.

-Merci Jude…

Surprit, Jude Sharp se retourna. Personne. En tournant la tête vers la droite puis vers la gauche, mais toujours personne.

À plusieurs kilomètres du cimetière de Tokyo au sommet d'un chêne bicentenaire un adolescent et un homme déploient leurs ailes puis s'envolèrent.

-Adieu tout le monde. murmura l'adulte, une larme roulant le long de sa joue droite.

La main de l'adolescent chassa sa larme.

-Jamais, il ne t'oubliera. sourit-il à son amoureux. Tu peux être fier d'être son ami, Axel.

Tournant la tête vers son amant Axel lui rendit son sourire.

-Je suis fier d'être son ami, je sais maintenant que je peux partir en paix. Vivre l'éternité avec toi…Kazemaru.°

_**Vous avez aimé? Pas aimer? Dites-le-moi avec des rewiens!**_

*J'ignore l'année que se situent le manga et l'animé, alors j'invente!

**J'imagine que Xavier et Axel sont cousins car leurs mères étaient sœurs!

°Je sais ce que vous allez dire: « Pourquoi Kazemaru? Et pas Nathan? » Souvenez-vous que Kaz' a signé sous le nom de « Vent » et quoi de mieux comme prénom que Kazemaru?


End file.
